


They Met On The Dance Floor

by emmanjay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, #JustFuckMeUp Fest, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Hook-Up, I kept it vague so you all could imagine whoever is doing what, M/M, One Night Stands, Poetry, Semi-Public Sex, this is also posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmanjay/pseuds/emmanjay
Summary: The one where Hannibal and Will are at a gay club and they meet on the dance floor and it soon turns into a bathroom blowjob.





	They Met On The Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different with this one so yeah...please enjoy!

He was on his knees with a beautiful man’s cock in his mouth.  
They were in the last stall as the others, too, were occupied.  
Alcohol still floated on his tongue as it mixed with the taste of pre-cum  
Salty, sweet, and bitter.  
The muffled beat of a Kylie Minogue song drifted through the air.  
Not nearly as loud as it was on the dance floor.  
It was like two different worlds.  
Out there  
and  
In Here.  
They met on the dance floor.  
Their eyes met first from afar, but  
Soon their bodies were anything but separate.  
They found themselves stumbling into the bathroom  
And into a stall  
Where their mouths hungrily searched and devoured each other  
Like lions capturing their prey.  
One fell to his knees as if he were praying for absolution —  
a taste  
In the thick foggy air  
Fingers carding through strands of hair  
a groan  
Eyes looking up, fluttery and teary, but full of want  
Eyes looking down, lidded and affectionate  
a suck  
An eager mouth, slippery and wet,  
drawing the seed as if he needed it to live  
a moan  
Followed by the spontaneity of a thrusting hip  
The liquid pooling at the back of his throat,  
Expanding and relaxing as he swallows thickly  
He gets up from the floor  
They exchange no words nor numbers  
The only memory is a flavor  
and a faint smile whenever their song comes on.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :D


End file.
